


How Bad Is It?

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Isolation, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Paranoia, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Is it bad?” Virgil finally asks him, snapping him out of his thoughts.Logan blinks, hands pausing on the other’s back. Looking down, he says, voice a touch softer than before, “It’s just a bit of dirt, Virgil. I don’t see why that would be bad, especially when I am helping you with your hygiene.”“Not that,” Virgil shakes his head, eyebrows pinched together, “I mean out there. Is it…is it bad?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	How Bad Is It?

“Virgil, stop it—”

“No! Get away from me!”

“Virgil, please, you have to calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself—”

“ ** _No_**!”

Logan narrowly dodges Virgil’s attempt to bite him, pulling his hand away and glaring when the taller side growls at him. Logan, in his defense, doesn’t _mean_ to growl back, though even if one were to call him out on it, it’s probable he wouldn’t admit to it. He returns to the task at hand, that being cleaning the dirt and grime from Virgil’s chest, a sponge and rag in hand.

Virgil watches him with a guarded, suspicious squint of his eyes, knuckles flashing white as he grips his knees. Occasionally, he’ll flinch or hiss as Logan touches him, but given the fact that Logan is wearing gloves and is following their agreed-upon rules (only some of which Logan would argue are actually logical), he doesn’t run, doesn’t hide, and that’s an improvement from the other day, so Logan will take it.

Logan notes how much darker the bags under his eyes have gotten, a frown on his lips as he runs the sponge along the other’s body. _Nightmares must be getting worse…_

“Is it bad?” Virgil finally asks him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Logan blinks, hands pausing on the other’s back. Looking down, he says, voice a touch softer than before, “It’s just a bit of dirt, Virgil. I don’t see why that would be bad, especially when I am helping you with your hygiene.”

“Not _that_ ,” Virgil shakes his head, eyebrows pinched together, “I mean out _there_. Is it…is it bad?”

Logan bites his lip. His mind trails back to a week ago, when Virgil had first locked himself in his room, shooting down every one of his arguments while becoming more and more locked in his paranoid thoughts, convinced everyone and everything was out to get him, that the world itself was going to end.

“I…cannot say, for sure, that things aren’t… _preferable_ ,” he starts, “but I _can_ say, when considering the past, that everything will improve with time.”

Virgil hums. Logan waits for him to say more, only to be genuinely surprised when he doesn’t, lapsing into silence.

With a sigh, Logan returns to his work, a worried crease to his brow. He expects Virgil to flinch away, but instead, the other side does nothing other than tense, frozen in place.

They don’t speak for the rest of Logan’s visit.

(And, when he returns to his own room, Logan decides that the silence is arguably much worse than the shouting.)


End file.
